


If Three's a Crowd, Six is a Party

by Silas_Writes



Series: Tumblr Prompts [23]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silas_Writes/pseuds/Silas_Writes
Summary: ANONYMOUS WHISPERED: Klunk - alien orgy





	If Three's a Crowd, Six is a Party

The slap of skin against skin echoed in the small pleasure room. Moans dripped from an open mouth as dark hands gripped the back of the chair that was being used to kneel on.

“C’mon, baby,” Keith’s voice murmured, a sexy smirk crossing his face, “Squeeze down on him. Make him feel good.”

Hunk obliged. The reptilian creature behind him hissed, clawed hands finding thick hips to knead. Hunk’s eyes rolled back as the alien’s hard thrusts slowed to a sensual roll. Each roll stimulated his prostate just right, making stars burst behind his eyelids. The reptilian’s tail curled around the legs of the chair, pulling it back to drag him closer. Hunk whimpered, gasping in his breaths. Keith licked his lips before leaning forward to capture Hunk’s mouth in a messy kiss. The yellow paladin groaned into it.

“Keeeith,” another voice whined close by.

The red paladin pulled away from the kiss he had engaged in to look down at the other boy who was sprawled on his back. Lance’s face was flushed, and his hair was mussed. Blue eyes fell shut as his back arched, a moan trembling past his bitten lips. The alien riding him, a cute plant-humanoid with flowering vines for hair, used her hands to shove him back down flat and chided him in her native tongue, which resembled the chitter of a squirrel mixed with the call of a blue jay. Keith chuckled and crawled closer to the blue paladin to press a kiss to his lips as well before whispering against them, “What’s the matter? What do you need?”

Lance gasped as the alien in his lap twisted her hips on her next drop. He took a minute, willing his body not to buck up into the tight embrace surrounding his length, before speaking, “I-I need something. Touch me!  _Please!”_

Keith brushed kisses over his forehead and cheeks, shushing him. Tears gathered in those blue eyes as Lance began to beg for more in wanton gasps and moans, his hands reaching up to grab Keith’s wrists where they were just above and on either side of his head. The red paladin only smiled against his cheek, “Just a little longer. She’s almost done with you. How’s she feel?”

“So good, Keith!  _So good!_  So tight,” Lance whined. The girl riding him trilled suddenly, thighs clamping tight against the blue paladin’s hips as she threw her head back. Lance bucked his hips, eyes screwing shut as his mouth dropped open in a silent cry.

Keith pressed another flurry of kisses over his face, landing one on the corner of his mouth last, before pulling away with a grin, “Gorgeous.”

He swore Lance’s cheeks got just the tiniest bit darker in response, but that observation was wiped from Keith’s mind as soft fingers were trailed up his spine. A shiver slid through his body, the path of the digits tingling pleasantly. Glancing over his shoulder, Keith spotted their third guest eyeing him like a predator would prey. He smirked at the other plant-humanoid in the room with them, this one a male whose build was closer to Hunk’s, “Go ahead. I won’t move.”

The alien’s eyes dropped as he got to work on preparing Keith thoroughly. True to his word, Keith stayed still as their kind preferred. Keith’s breath hitched once his partner began to enter him after he was done being prepped. He bit into his lower lip and closed his eyes, bowing his head to the floor as he relaxed himself. It wasn’t often that he was allowed to just lay down and take it after all. He might as well enjoy it.

He made a mental note to suck Lance’s dick later for coming up with this idea. Maybe some random day after training. How his boyfriends even met these guys, Keith didn’t know. Probably at one of their many diplomatic functions. For certain, though, he was going to get some way to contact these aliens for any future endeavors. A hand tilting his head up and lips pressing briefly to his had him pulling out of his thoughts and opening his eyes. Hunk smiled easily, “How’s it going over here?”

Keith smiled back, his body rocking forward on every inward thrust from behind him, “Wonderfully.”

“Lance passed out.”

Keith laughed before a moan cut him off. He sucked in a breath before breathing out, “Classic.”


End file.
